Nicky, Ricky, Dicky
Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn is a children's television program on Nickelodeon which started airing in 2014. The Wizard of Oz (1939 film) was parodied in the season three finale entitled "The Wonderful Wizard of Quads" which aired on August 5, 2017 for an audience of two million viewers. 'Quad' is short for Quadruplet as the show's premise is that the four main characters are siblings played by Aidan Gallagher (Nicky), Casey Simpson (Ricky), Mace Coronel (Dicky) and Lizzy Greene (Dawn). The one-hour episode had a number of special guests including Olympian Gabby Douglas and actress Tia Mowry along with a slight crossover with another series called The Thundermans. In being a musical episode, it featured songs such as I'm Dorothy and Together. Oz Cast *Lizzy Greene and Jade Pettyjohn as the two Dorothys *Mace Coronel as Scarecrow *Casey Simpson as Tin Man *Aidan Gallagher as Cowardly Lion *Kyla Drew Simmons as Glinda *Tia Mowry was the Wicked Witch of the West *Brian Stepanek and Allison Munn as the two Wizards of Oz *Gabby Douglas as Twisty, a Munchkin *Mica Giovanni as another Munchkin *Isabella Revel as a flying monkey Plot summary from Wikipedia: Dawn signs up to audition for the role of Dorothy in a The Wizard of Oz play. Unfortunately, Rose Durkin also signs up for the role, putting pressure on Dawn to prove that she's the real Dorothy. Dawn becomes so obsessed with getting Dorothy's shoes and looking like Dorothy that she neglects to learn her lines properly. She fails the audition and Rose gets the role. Dawn becomes part of the stage crew and causes a prop accident that knocks out both her and Rose. While unconscious, Dawn dreams that she is in Oz still fighting with Rose over who's the real Dorothy. They break into a song, after which the Wicked Witch tricks Nicky, Ricky and Dicky into giving her the Dorothy shoes. The boys go after the Wicked Witch to get the shoes back for Dawn, but the Witch captures them. She locks them up in a cage next to Dr. Colosso as a bunny from The Thundermans and threatens to destroy them after turning Dr. Colosso into soup. Meanwhile, Dawn goes to find the Wizard of Oz to prove that she's the real Dorothy. Rose follows her. Once she finds the location, she discovers that there are two Wizards of Oz. The Wizards of Oz keep Dawn waiting a long time while they try to decide on what to eat. Mae then pops in and reveals to Dawn that her brothers have been captured by the Wicked Witch. Dawn gives up the role and goes to save her brothers. The wizards declare Dawn as the real Dorothy because being Dorothy means acting like her, not looking like her. Dawn wakes up and agrees to let Rose play Dorothy. Unfortunately, Rose gets hurt on stage, so the director casts Dawn as the new Dorothy. Trivia *Another Nickelodeon show, Victorious has also parodied Oz. *The Munchkin City scene has many signs in the background that reference various things such as: **The Orange Brick Road which says it was established in 1977 as a reference to Nickelodeon itself. **Silver Shoes Boutique **Whirlwind Sweets, named after the tornado **Central Broadcast Cafe, named after televison technology **Some of the buildings have a rainbow tint **Signs pointing to different areas include: City Hall, Picnic, Bike Path, and Fun Stuff. *Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion are in Munchkin City right after the first Dorothy wakes up as the second one walks out of the farmhouse a few minutes later. *The first Dorothy pulls off the pair of the Silver shoes from the Wicked Witch of the East's feet *Glinda wears a blue dress and she can simply pop in and out using teleportation instead of a bubble. *Toto is shown to be a blond haired dog. *The Emerald City is simply a green colored house and the two Wizards communicate through a flat-screen television. Only the two Dorothys go to see them, and they both wear a black t-shirt that says "Wizard" along with a emerald cape. *This is the second adaptation to feature a female Wizard of Oz after The Wiz Live! even though in this case, the role is shared with a male. This also the first adaption to have two of them, along with two Dorothys. *Tia Mowry has previously played a witch with her sister Tamera in the Disney channel movie Twitches and its sequel. *The Lion wears yellow pants. *In internationally dubbed versions, the songs are still in English.